For Every Tear You've Made Me Cry
by Tiffany0314
Summary: Abuse. Alcohal. Rape. How much of it can Kagome Higurashi take before she breaks? What exactly does she do to temporarily take away all the pain inflicted on her? What happens when she takes it too far? Who will save her? Or is it too late for her?


My legs felt as if they'd snap off at any given moment, but I ignored the pain and just kept running. I had to get away from everything. From all the pain, from all the tears, from _him_. I didn't have a clue as to where I was headed, but anywhere away from him had to be better. My legs gave out as I neared a familiar park that I used to go to with my mother. With my last ounce of strength, I crawled to the largest tree I could find. I collapsed against it, my breath coming out in short, labored pants. I finally took the time to inspect the damage. Lifting up my shirt, I discovered a large bruise near my ribs that was certain to be there for a few weeks. I didn't even need a doctor to confirm that my ankle was broken, along with a few other bones. I lifted my hand to my cheek bone and flinched from the pain. Although I couldn't see it, I could tell my cheek was starting to swell from the punch it endured, and I'm sure my left eye was already black and blue. He's been like this ever since mother left us three years ago when I was fourteen. He started to drink more often and hardly ever came home. He blamed me for mother leaving. He hated the mere sight of me since I looked just like her.

I'm not angry at my mother for leaving. I'm angry with her for not taking me with her and leaving me with father instead. She must have known what I'd have to go through due to her absense,since she suffered through the same things I've been going through for the past three years. Rape, abuse, humilation. You name it.

I didn't bother looking up as I felt the first drop of rain land on my arm. I knew one thingwas for certain. I couldn't go back to that hell I call home. But I had nowhere to run. I'm the outkast of Shikon High. The only friend I ever had, Sango, died last year in a car crash. She, too, suffered from abuse. That's what brought us together; we understood each other. At least she was at peace now. It's funny, I sometimes envy Sango for not having to be a part of this world any longer and not having to deal with the pain.

I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out the object of my desire. I stared at it long and hard, tears welling up in my eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek, camoflauing with the rain.

"For every tear you've made me cry." I whispered, lifting up the right sleeve of my shirt. Alabaster skin hid behind several lines and little marks on my wrist. I placed the tip of my blade against my skin and drew it across slowly, replaying the events that took place before I left.

...::~*~*~::...

"N..No! Please, please daddy, stop! Stop!" I cried. His fist connected with my face, causing me to yelp out in pain. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, but I didn't dare mutter a word as he lifted my hoodie over my head. He began stroking my breast through my thin undershirt, whispering, "That's right you fucking slut, save your voice. You'll be using it to call out daddy's name later." He chuckled darkly. I could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath as he proceeded to take off the rest of my clothing and roughly stuffed himself into me.

...::~*~*~::...

I hissed. I cut myself too deeply, drawing out more blood then I hoped for. That's when the idea struck me. Lifting up my other sleeve, I carefully carved letters into my skin. A message. Switching back to my left wrist, I took a deep, shakey breath. "What does it matter, anyway? No one would miss me and I doubt my life has any chance of getting miraculously better. It's for the best. For everyone." I convinced myself in my head. I lifted the knife to the beginning of my wrist and prepared to make my final cut. Setting the blade deep into my skin, I dragged it straight accross until it reached the other side of my elbow. Blood spurted out everywhere, only to be washed away with the rain. I slumped further back against the tree, waiting for darkness to take over. Soon, my wish was granted. A small, bittersweet smile upon my lips. Everything went black...

...::~*~*~::...

* * *

Heyy guys(: Pretty sure I'm gonna keep this as a one-shot...unless I get bunches of reviews hahaa. (liike 5??)

Tell me whatcha thought, mmk? It's definitely not my best work, it's just something to try and get me back into the "mood" of writing lol. So like I said, if you want more of this story, just tell me!

The 2nd chapter of BitterSweet is almost finished, so be on the look out for tha guys(: And if you haven't already checked it out, go to my page n check it out. COMMENT n make me smile(:

-Tiffany


End file.
